


If it's a lie don't say it's true

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt: Emma: "you said you loved me." Regina: "Hasn't anyone warned you? The Evil Queen isn't capable of loving." Asked by itswickedheadache back at tumblr





	If it's a lie don't say it's true

“You said you loved me.”

Emma hated the way her voice wavered, the way her arms curled and crossed, hugging herself as she felt the jolt of pain in her chest grow and splinter; hundreds of ramifications spreading through her veins and lungs as she swayed in the spot. She hated the fragmented pain as much as how her words were hard to come by; the feeling of being about to fall into an abyss, solid ground gone from beneath her feet just mounting on the back of her eyelids. Jutting her chin, she pressed the tip of her tongue against her upper lip, the quiver on the bottom one so acute she needed to close her eyes for a moment, tears threatening to fall.

_“You said you loved me.”_

The words didn’t abandon her throat for a second time but she still felt them ricocheting inside her mind, pulsing as the wave of vertigo kept on growing at the base of her skull, at her temples, while the word  _“failure”_ started to sizzle and sear onto her brain.

And yet, as she tried to be still, the woman in front of her remained impassive, eyes dark brown, flaked with purple and terrible as much as they were beautiful. Not like Emma felt able to focus on them, not as she pressed her hands together, turning them into fists, feeling the pain her digging nails brought with them.

“Regina…”

She was begging, for what she did not know but she could feel the tension on her shoulders, the plea on her own voice and how much did she hate that, how much she loathed the feeling, the knowledge, the realization that, once more, she hadn’t been good enough.

The brunette smiled at her, terrible, cold, cruel, and Emma shook her head at the sight, at one so utterly wrong she could feel her very skin crawl.

“Didn’t they warn you? The Evil Queen isn’t capable of love.”

The words were whispered and yet Emma felt them as if Regina was screaming them, a few feet away from her and still hovering over her form. She felt alone, she realized, alone as she eyed the person she had confided in the most. Letting her hands fall to her sides, she took a step closer, muscles aching and one and only thought on the forefront of her mind.

“You are not…” Her words were cut short by a shake of Regina’s neck; curt and sharp and holding the air, the royal touch that Emma had never seen before but had been told about, warned against.  Red lips curving, the brunette took a step closer to her, purple, dark and trimmed with black, shone between her fingers, crackling through her skin and bringing forth with it the faint scent of burned flesh.

“But I am.”

A flicker, a moment, and then Regina’s hand moved forward, a sickening squelch reaching Emma’s ears just a moment before a sudden pain settled in, her lips parting, gaping, as she found herself unable to breathe.

Looking down, she saw Regina’s hand, buried up to the wrist into her chest, her heartbeat throbbing against the older woman’s palm. She couldn’t move, she realized far too late, and the smirk on Regina’s lips only grew and persisted as she tried to shake from the feeling she had felt very few times before.

“Regina.” The name fell from her, dripping, oozing with pain and for a moment it almost seemed to reach the woman as the hold on her heart kept on tightening. Then, that minute second of hope was gone, replaced by searing pain that grew and painted dark splotches on her vision, fusing everything together until nothing stood but the pain itself.

It was then when she opened her eyes, her own right hand frozen over her chest, shirt tiled up and nails drawing angry lines on her skin that itched and burnt as she swallowed, covered in sweat. Sheets bunched at her ankles, grey morning light shading the room, she looked around, broken gasps escaping her chest.

It had been a dream, she realized, bits and pieces slowly forming a puzzle that made her fall back into the mattress, the muscles at her back protesting at the movement. Only a dream, an impossible scene as New York started to bustle with activity, the new day already there, making impossible for Emma to fall back asleep as Henry’s alarm started to sound down the corridor. A dream, a nightmare.

And yet, one single question remained and stuck with her as she stood, hand massaging where her nails at dug and grazed, the uneasiness that had previously filled her slowly ebbing away.

_“Who is this Regina?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's obviously set back in the lost year xD I'd have written this at the beginning but I wanted the element of surprise. If anyone wants to scream at me I'll be at the comment section and at my tumblr -shadowdianne-


End file.
